


Stealing attention

by Moonlit_Fics



Series: Stones and Pebbles [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Fluff, Single Dad AU, Single Parent AU, Stone has a daughter, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Fics/pseuds/Moonlit_Fics
Summary: After Nikki’s first time in the lab, she starts coming to work with Stone some days, and spending time with Mr. Robot. However, she’d really like to see him more. Meanwhile, Stone is just a very tired father who’s daughter causes problems on purpose.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Series: Stones and Pebbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695379
Comments: 11
Kudos: 93





	Stealing attention

After Stone had brought Nikole to work, she’d quickly made herself a spot in the lab. She still was babysat by the girls next door during the week, but every other Monday she came to work with her father to see ‘Mr Robot’ and ‘help’ them (though she usually created more problems than she solved). 

Robotnik was surprisingly accommodating of Stones request to bring Nikki back sometime, undoubtedly enjoying the ego boost he got from having a fan. Not to mention the little girl would listen with barely concealed wonder when he explained things to her, even if she didn’t really get it. 

Most times she came to the lab she’d learn about his creations, even giving them her own little nicknames to differentiate them. Sometimes she would mimic Robotnik, watching what he did to his projects and copying them with her plastic tools. Other times, she’d watch him work in silent admiration. 

This time, about five visits in, had been the same as all previous (planned) visits had been, with Nikki watching Robotnik and asking him about what he was doing, napping, all the usual stuff. Overall she’d been a good kid, and that meant she’d get popcorn and a movie of her choice when they went home. She deserved it, after all.

When they got home, Stone gave the three year old her bath and fed the cat when Nikki surprisingly insisted she could put her pajamas on herself. She was very proud when she ran down the hall in her nightgown, much to Stones amusement. He turned to start the popcorn when the doorbell went off. Several times in a row. Stone rolled his eyes and strode to the door, opening it.

“What do you wa-Doctor?” Stone cut himself off when he saw his boss at the door, looking more than a little annoyed. Nikki looked past her father and ran to the door. 

“Mr. Robot! Mr. Robot!” She chanted, jumping up and down. Robotnik ignored her for the moment.

“One of my robots is missing” he muttered through grit teeth. Stone sighed quietly.

“I’m sorry sir but I can’t help right now. I already promised her-“

“Really. You can’t help me, Stone? Because I think you can, considering the Global Positioning System puts it at this residence. Your residence. So let me ask you- where is it?” He hissed, pushing past Stone into the house. 

“I didn’t take anything, sir. I wouldn’t.” He insisted, following Robotnik as he began to try and use the GPS to locate where in the house it was. The doctor ignored Stone, following the device to a room and opening the door. It was clearly Nikkis room, if the toddler bed with the WALL-E comforter, the dozens of toys littering the ground, or the clothes she wore to the lab today on the floor were any indicator. Speaking of the clothes, that appeared to be where the GPS indicated. 

He knelt down, analyzing them. She’d worn overalls today, this time pink with a light blue sweater she stole from her dad that absolutely would’ve swamped her if they weren’t tucked into the overalls. As it was, though, the sleeves still completely engulfed her arms with plenty of room to spare. He felt around the sleeves until he found the Badnik, pulling it out of the shirt and turning towards Stone.

“Nikole Stone,” Stone muttered in shock, then turned to Nikole, who stood in the hallway with an awfully guilty smile. “Why did you take that from the lab?”

She looked down, playing with her hands. She muttered something quietly.

“Speak up, Nikole.”

She bit her lip and spoke a bit louder.

“I knew Mr. Robot‘d wanna find it. He told me he could find it anywhere! Thought I could bring Mr. Robot home and he could watch the movie with us.” She explained quietly. Stone sighed, shaking his head.

“You can’t steal. You took something that Dr. Robotnik cares about and hid it, and made him leave to come find it when he was probably very busy. That’s not ok.” He lectured, and turned to Robotnik. “I’m so sorry about this, I’ll check her sleeves from now on, this won’t happen again, sir.” 

Robotnik looked at the badnik in his hand, then at the two Stones in front of him. The girl was a rascal, sure, but he couldn’t help but feel flattered she’d done this to get him here.

“I don’t expect it to happen again. Now, what movie are we watching?”Nikki’s eyes lit up. 

“WALL-E! You gonna stay?! Daddy, daddy make the popcorn!” She giggled, running back to the kitchen, likely to go tell the cat about her luck getting Robotnik to stay. 

Stone watched her fondly, then closed the door so Nikki wouldn’t hear.

“You didn’t need to do that, Sir. I know you’re a very busy man and you’ve already taken unnecessary time to come here, I’d hate to take up any more of it” Stone insisted, making Robotnik roll his eyes. 

“I know I didn’t need to. I know I don’t need to listen to a toddler; I felt like it. Now, are you going to just stand there, or are you going to make the goddamned popcorn?”

Stone grinned.

“Right away, Sir.”


End file.
